


Yours

by JBear



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBear/pseuds/JBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will take this Bolton boy, Ramsay, and make him yours" Baelish had stated, only Sansa didn't know how to do that. She asks her only friend, Lord Baelish, for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Thank you in advance for reading! The beginning and ending of this chapter borrows some actual dialogue from ep 5x04 of the TV series.

Sansa listened to the Lord's plans for them, her mind continuously working through contingencies as he spoke; her head still reeling at his words that he will be leaving her alone in this place that was once, only no longer feels like, her home. His plans seem all too good to become true and she's become accustomed to nothing coming so easy to her anymore and she feels the counter argument needs to be made.

"And what if you're wrong? What if Stannis never attacks Winterfell or he _does_ and the Bolton's defeat him?"

“Then you will take this Bolton boy, Ramsay, and make him yours” Baelish stated, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

“I don't know how to do that...” she sputtered, bewildered at how aloof he was to the whole idea. 

“Of course you do”

“I don't, I've never-” she stopped herself, suddenly feeling flushed with embarrassment though she couldn't say why; it wasn't much of a secret to anyone that her maidenhead was still intact, and certainly wasn't a secret to Lord Baelish, the man who knew everyone's business.

She had only held hands with Joffrey and kissed him once, a chaste kiss that she realized paled in comparison to that of the kiss she'd shared with Lord Baelish in the Eyrie. She knew nothing of technique or seduction or anything remotely of the sort. She was, she realized, very much still a child.

“Sansa, my dear sweet girl,” he began, running his hands up and down her arms in a comforting gesture, “any man would consider himself the luckiest man alive to call himself yours. You _can_ do this”

“Will you... show me?” She asked, her voice trembling slightly. She was in no hurry to become a woman, but she did know the thought of doing so with not only a complete stranger, but the son of the man who murdered her mother and brother, she couldn't stomach the thought. Surely Lord Baelish would take far greater care of her in these, her first intimate moments, than Ramsay would. Her mother had been truthful with her when she had asked her if it would hurt, her first time, her mother explaining that though there would undoubtedly be some discomfort, the level of its intensity would depend on her husband. If the man were to be gentle and tender, the discomfort would be considerably less versus if he were not. Her mother told her a true gentleman cares for his Lady Wife, though Sansa had absolutely zero proof that this Ramsay was any sort of gentleman. Sansa was also well aware that the words 'gentle' and 'tender' were adjectives likely never associated with the likes of Petyr Baelish, but she wondered if he would be, or could be, different with her. When he'd first kissed her, it was both of those things. The way he gently held her face in his hands, the soft press of his mouth to hers, never forceful or demanding and the moment she pulled away he instantly adhered to her wishes, never pressuring her. 

Like it or not, Lord Petyr Baelish was the only man she believed she could trust with her body.

“Sansa...” Petyr began, dragging her from her inner thoughts and lowering his head slightly, looking away from her, his hands still on her shoulders though no longer moving. 

“Please, Lor-” she began and then stopped herself from using his formal title. _“Petyr”_ , she decided to go with instead, his name leaving her lips like a whispered prayer and she saw him swallow down the lump in his throat at the use of his given name on her lips. 

“Petyr,” she tried again and he finally raised his gaze to lock with hers; piercing blue meeting steeled greyish-green. 

“Will you? Show me?” she asked again, taking a small step closer so they were mere inches apart. 

“Sansa I'm afraid you don't know what it is you're asking of me” Baelish began, shaking his head slightly in disapproval. 

He couldn't very well take her as his, she didn't belong to him. Sure this Bolton boy was a bastard by rights, and not near worth the likes of Sansa Stark but then, neither was he. Ramsay, given his likely place in the food chain all his years prior had undoubtedly never taken an innocent, bedding common whores for the most part, Baelish imagined, and therefore may not recognize entirely of Sansa's impurity had she taken a first before him but no sooner did the thought enter his mind when he quickly banished it, refusing to let it dwell there a moment further. He couldn't afford to have these thoughts, not with Sansa as crucial to him and his plans as she was. 

“I am asking for a choice” she stated suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts and straightening her shoulders to him. “I'm always told where to go, where to be, whom to marry, I never get a say. Why can't I get a say in this? Please, just let me have this _one_ thing” she continued and he averted his gaze again, turning his head away to look anywhere but at her penetrating stare, the evidence of tears beginning to well in them from her outburst. 

“Unless...” she began again, her voice faltering as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. “Unless, you do not desire me?” She felt the question needed to be asked.

No sooner did the words leave her lips did Petyr's head whip back in her direction so fast it startled her enough to cause her to take half a step backwards. He looked at her as though he'd never heard such a foolish and untrue statement in all his life, if only for the briefest moment, before slipping his carefully tailored mask back into place, his mouth twitching slightly as he seemingly recovered himself. 

“I'll return before too long” he began, his hand coming up brush the side of her head until his fingers gripped around the back of her neck holding her firmly in front of him. “You be strong without me” 

She nodded in response but couldn't help the way her gaze flickered down to his lips for a fraction of a second before returning to meet his gaze. The corner of his mouth twitched upward in response. He'd noticed. Of course he had. Was he going to kiss her now? Did she want him to kiss her? Before she had time to dwell on either answer, his lips were on hers, soft and warm and yet not nearly enough. The kiss ended far too quickly for her liking, she decided, when he pulled away only a moment later, not even giving her the time to respond to his mouth. 

“The North will be yours. Do you believe me?” He asked, his hand still softly holding onto the back of her head. She nodded deftly in response.

“I expect I'll be a married woman by the time you return” was all she could think of to say; her mind still reeling from the feel of his lips pressed against hers once again. She'd hoped it might just be enough to convince him to kiss her again, reminding him of his ever closing window of opportunity, though she's not entirely sure herself being married would be enough to stop him. His marriage to her own Aunt wasn't enough to stop him from the first kiss they had shared.

A knowing smirk crossed his lips at her mention of her impending marriage, he knew what she'd been after, of course he knew. His warm hand left her neck and patted her arm instead before he turned away from her, walking off into the darkness and leaving her there to simply watch after him.

.....

Sansa was sound asleep in her chambers when she was gently stirred awake by the warmth of a hand caressing her face before it vanished as quickly as it had came. Her face scrunched up slightly though her eyes remained closed as she fought the battle between sleep and wakefulness, trying to determine whether or not she was perhaps dreaming until she felt the hand again, this time on her shoulder and gently caressing down her arm, taking the furs of her bedclothes with it and exposing her to the chilled evening air. 

She began to open her eyes wearily, a look of confusion crossing over her features as her gaze fell upon the man knelt at her bedside. 

“Lord Bae-” 

“Shhh, shhh shhh” he gently hushed her, his eyes holding an unspoken warning. 

She swallowed the small lump that had formed in her throat but obeyed his wishes to be quiet as he rose from his knees and gracefully sat on the edge of her feather bed, next to her waist and planting his right hand flat on the bed next to her opposite hip, effectively boxing her in. 

His gaze raked over her body from head down to about mid waist where her furs were currently bunched up around her. Her light green night clothes were long-sleeved to help fend of the chill of Winterfell's cold nights, however she strangely felt no chill from the night air with Baelish's frame towering over her. Instead she only felt the heat that seemed to be radiating off of him.

“I thought you were leaving” Sansa questioned, her voice as quiet as she could manage.

“As did I” was all he responded with before he brought his left hand up to trace his index finger along the side of her face, down her jaw and to the column of her throat where a crimson flush was rapidly rising despite her best efforts. 

His gaze followed the line of his finger which now rested just above the lacing of her nightclothes at the top of her chest and he took the string of fabric between his thumb and index finger and began rubbing it back and forth between the pads of his fingers yet refusing to tug the lacing free. 

Sansa stared at him from where she lay beneath him, realizing he wasn't about to make another move without her active participation and after a few breaths she began lifting herself up on trembling arms to a sitting position, his hand dropping to his side and his stare following it once she began to sit up. 

Sansa regarded him for a moment, his breathing seemed shallower than normal and his gaze refused to find hers. Did she have the upper hand for once? Was he awaiting permission? Was he perhaps having second thoughts? Why did he come all the way back and risk slipping into her chambers in the dead of night only to stop now?

She brought her hand down to rest on top of his left one, her thumb gently tracing over his knuckles. His hands were soft, she noticed. A glaring contrast to the hands of her father, she thought absently. Her fathers hands had been rough, calloused with years of hard work, wielding a sword and fighting wars behind them, but not his. She decided she liked the feeling of his warm hand in hers and wrapped her fingers around him to bring his hand towards her face, resting his open palm against the flush of her cheek and with that gesture he finally rewarded her with bringing his eyes up to find hers staring back at him, a silent plea behind orbs of blue. 

He cupped the side of her face in his open hand and rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone, watching her eyelids flutter close for only a moment before opening wide before him again. 

“Make me yours” she breathed, her voice a trembling whisper. “Petyr.” She concluded before he closed the distance between them, claiming her mouth with his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intending for this to only be a two-shot but the chapter ended up getting a little long so I decided to cut the "final" chapter into 2 parts so there are now 3 chapters in total. Thank you to everyone who's left interest for this story to continue :) Also, this chapter wanders into the M-rated territory so consider yourself warned.

Sansa found herself immediately responding to his kiss, her arms coming up to wind around his neck and pulling him closer while his right hand came up to grip at her waist. She felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip and she instinctively opened her mouth to him, a muffled noise of surprise leaving the back of her throat as his tongue caressed against hers and she felt his lips curl into a grin at her startled reaction to the unexpected, yet not unwelcomed intrusion. She had no worldly idea what she was doing in her attempt to return his fervent kisses, just trying her best to mimic his movements, though often finding it difficult to not only keep up, but not get so completely lost in the kiss that she wasn't participating enough, risking disappointing him or causing him to fall bored with her. 

“You're...” Petyr began between hungry kisses, his breathing heavily laboured. “Thinking too much” he finished with a slight growl to his voice before tearing his mouth away from hers and beginning a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down the side of her throat. 

Sansa's head lolled backward in response, granting him better access as his mouth teeth and tongue continued their assault against her throat; kissing and nipping at every bit of exposed flesh while Sansa's hands drew up to the back of his head, clutching at the short hairs there and anchoring herself to him as if she were to let go she might fall away into nothingness. 

His mouth continued its decent down and across her collarbone to the centre of the top of her chest when he finally tore his mouth away from her and raised his gaze up to look at her. She brought her head back forward and held his gaze; chest heaving and breath coming in short puffs as she waited in anticipation for what he would do next. The hazy look in her eyes told Petyr she had no reservations left and the corner of his mouth turned upward into a grin before he brought his gaze back down to where his hand rested at her waist. He trailed his hand downward, bringing the bedclothes down with him and beginning to expose her legs as his hand brushed down over her hip and down her thigh while Sansa did her part and kicked herself free from the remainder of the covers. His fingers played with the hem of her long night shirt that sat at her mid-thigh as his left hand came around her to the small of her back and gently coaxed her backward until she lay flat on her back again. His left hand then came to her match the position of his right on her other leg and took the fabric in his hands and pushed it upward. Sansa lifted her hips from the bed to help him get it up past her waist and sat up slightly on her elbows and helped him tug the rest of the garment free from her body until she lay before him in only her small clothes and he tossed everything else off to the side. 

“You are so beautiful” he whispered in the darkness, his warm hands now running over the naked flesh of her sides and stomach and she was thankful for the low light that he likely couldn't see the crimson flush creeping up her neck, warming her cheeks over his more than appreciative steady gaze on her near naked body.

He shifted then, holding his weight on his forearms as he brought his legs up behind him onto the bed, kneeling his right knee between her legs and his left leg slightly hanging off the edge of the bed still, his full frame now towering over her. 

“Do you know what you do to me, Sansa?” he whispered, bending his head down until his hot breath tickled her ear. With a forward thrust of his hips she felt him, hard and warm even through the material of his breeches as he pushed his desire for her against the inside of her thigh and she felt his lips smirk against her ear at the gasp that escaped her lips. “Do you know how badly I've wanted to fuck you?” he said hoarsely, teeth scraping against her ear now and she found herself involuntarily raising her hips to match his slow thrusts against her leg, suddenly feeling desperate for more contact.

“Mmmm” he chuckled darkly. “You're learning already” he praised before his lips came back to meet hers, claiming her mouth in a kiss unlike any other she'd ever had. His mouth and lips and tongue were no longer soft and exploring, the kiss was hot and hard and desperate and... _carnal_ , she decided on. She found herself clutching at his shoulders, her head feeling dizzy as she tried desperately to keep up with him, her lungs begging for air that she wanted to ignore because this... she could do this forever. Kiss him. Her body felt as if it were on fire and she never wanted to forget the feeling. 

His left arm trailed down her side and slid under her to the small of her back and he pulled her hips up from the bed slightly and shifted himself, his need for her hitting right against her centre as he rocked into her and she moaned into his mouth. 

He tore his lips away from hers when the need for oxygen became too great and began trailing kisses down her throat to her chest instead, ceasing his decent when he reached her left breast and took the rosy pert bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before sucking it into his mouth and causing Sansa to buck into him at the new sensation that sent shock waves through her body that she felt all the way down to her toes. 

His tongue trailed across her chest, dipping through the valley of her breasts until his mouth met the other side and he claimed her right breast as he'd done with her left, his hand leaving her back and coming up to cover her left breast now, paying it equal attention that his mouth and tongue gave her right and Sansa wasn't sure how much more she could take. She felt so foreign in her own body, not knowing what was happening to her. She was hot and trembling and it felt as if she had a fire in her belly that was travelling south at an alarming rate. Every time his hips pushed into her, even against his still clothed lower half, she felt as if she could explode at any moment and she wasn't sure if she wanted that or not. Would it cause relief? Or did she never want this feeling to end? Is this how he felt as well? 

“Sansa” his voiced pulled her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see him grinning at her, his mouth hovering above her breast. “How do you feel, my lady?” he asked her in that husky voice of his that made goosebumps raise on her flesh. 

“I feel... I think... I'm not sure” she finally settled on, and it was the truth. Part of her never wanted this to end, and part of her desperately wanted it to be over because she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

“Hmmm” the corner of his mouth twitched upwards and his gaze darkened as he brought his right hand down to come between their bodies and his hand slipped inside her smallclothes and covered her sex, fingers slowly dragging across her soft wet folds and her eyes closed involuntarily, her head lolling back into the pillow again. 

“I'd say you're feeling rather well, my lady” he hummed against her flesh, placing an open mouthed kiss just below her breast on her ribs. He raised himself up slightly, left hand pressed into the bed to hold his weight while his right hand continued its tortuously slow assault on her aching sex, rubbing his fingers through her slick folds. “Do you know what, Sansa,” he began, his voice suddenly next to her ear and she hadn't realized the movement with her eyes closed. When he said nothing further she realized he was waiting for a response but not trusting her voice at the moment she went with a slow shake of her head instead. “I want to know what your cunt tastes like” he breathed into her ear and she swallowed the suddenly hard lump in her throat. “I want to fuck you with my mouth” he continued, his tongue now tracing the shell of her ear. “Would you like that? Hmmm, sweetling?” he asked, his mouth now sucking her lobe into his mouth and she bucked her pelvis into his hand. 

“I... Yes?” she decided on, her brow furrowed slightly though her eyes still closed shut as she tried to concentrate on both his voice as well as what his hands and mouth were doing to her body and having no earthly idea what exactly she wanted. 

_Everything_ , she thought. 

“Good girl” he breathed against her ear before he shifted himself again, bringing his left knee up to rest beside his right so that he was kneeling between her thighs, he sat back on his heels and admired her slightly trembling body underneath his heated gaze. He trailed his hands down her sides until the reached her hips and he began dragging her last vestment of clothing down her legs, shuffling himself backwards to draw her legs up closer to free herself from the garment and tossing it aside to land with the rest of her clothing on the floor beside the bed. Dragging her legs back up so that they were bent at the knee on either side of him he slowly caressed his hands down the insides of both her thighs, parting her legs open for him until her knees nearly touched down on either side of the bed and he grinned wickedly at her before finally lowering himself down to taste her. 

The moment his tongue licked through her folds she thought she could scream. Her hips bucked wildly into his face and she immediately felt his strong hands come up to press her hips into the mattress, holding her down. 

“Shhh shhh shhh, my sweetling” he whispered against her sex, licking over her once more and then blowing a breath against her, causing a tingling sensation to roll through her and she squirmed gently against his hold on her, fingers grasping desperately at the sheet beneath her. 

“I can't... I don't think... It's too much” Sansa lightly pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes despite herself. She heard him chuckle softly before he raised his head up to place a kiss on her hipbone. 

“You need to come” he explained.

 _Oh._

“And I'm going to give you what you want” he said in a quick breath before his mouth covered her aching sex once more, tongue swirling and exploring, sucking her into his mouth as she writhed underneath him, her knees coming up to squeeze at the sides of his head like an unrelenting vice grip while her hands found his hair, clutching to the shortened black and grey strands as she whimpered and mewled, trying desperately not to scream, even though she felt as if she had to. 

Just when she thought she couldn't possibly take any more, his hand left her hip and his thumb began rubbing small circles just above where his mouth continued its assault and suddenly her mind went black and she felt as if she was falling, like she'd just been thrown through the moon door into nothingness, never to feel the ground beneath her feet again. Her hips were raised from the bed without his hand there to hold her down anymore and she was shaking immensely until his actions began to slow and she felt herself drifting back to herself, her fingers gone from nearly pulling the hair out from his head to caressing through the soft locks and massaging over his scalp. His hand finally left her and his mouth slowed to soft kisses against her still tingling sex, occasionally nuzzling at her with his nose and she felt completely elated, though her breathing was still laboured and her heart still pounded in her chest so loud she was certain he could hear it. 

He brought his mouth away from her and began placing kisses at her hip, across her waist, and finally trailing up her stomach, to her chest through the valley of her breasts, her throat, and finally stopping to place a sound kiss to her mouth and she felt her cheeks warm as she tasted herself on him. The trace of mint she'd been so used to from him now scarcely there.

“Now you know how good you taste” he whispered against her lips before claiming her mouth once more. 

“Did you know a lady could be kissed there?” he asked and she blushed furiously, thankful yet again for the darkness that surrounded them. 

“No” she answered truthfully. She understood the basic fundamentals of sex, she just never realized how much else there was that she _didn't_ know. 

“Am I still...” she paused, feeling suddenly embarrassed about not knowing the answer and even having to ask, she turned her face away from him, her cheeks feeling hot.

“Pure?” he finished her thought for her and she slowly nodded. 

“I suppose that would depend on ones definition of the word” Petyr mused with a shrug of his shoulders. “You are still... _unbroken_ , if that's what you refer to, my sweet” he continued to explain, knowing what she was asking. 

“I... yes, because... I'm told it would hurt” she explained herself and he smiled before placing a kiss to her cheek. 

“And I didn't hurt you” he stated. He knew it wasn't a question.

“No” Sansa answered, turning her face back to look at him and he stroked a hand through her hair. 

“You said that I needed to...” she struggled to find the word. What had he said? She was so completely outside her own mind at that point she couldn't even remember.

“Come” he explained and she nodded.

“Right. Is that what... When I... It, felt better” she tried to explain what had transpired and he smiled at her, chuckling softly. 

“Yes, sweetling” he began, running the backs of his fingers down the side of her face. “There are many ways to achieve the... _relief_ ” he continued. 

“And did you...” she began, her voice sounding both confused and utterly curious, “get... relief?” 

He chuckled again at her question but she didn't feel as if he was laughing at her, more like he was pleased that she was asking so many questions so that he could be the one to guide her through the answers. Rather than telling her the answer however, he instead reached for her hand and and brought it down to cup him over his breeches between his legs, his hand on top of hers slowly rubbing her palm over the hardened bulge. 

“Not yet, my lady” he explained, his eyes closing and his breathing faltering as he continued moving her hand slowly over him. 

“Have you ever seen one?” He suddenly asked curious, his eyes opening again to find hers and she shrugged her shoulders slightly. 

“Only my little brothers when they bathed” 

“Ah, well, this is certainly _not_ that” he smirked. “When a man feels desire, there is a... change in blood flow” he began. “Do you feel me? My cock, hard in your hand?” he asked and she nodded, her hand still working him over his clothes. “You do that to me, Sansa” he breathed, a hiss escaping his lips as he squeezed her hand slightly over him and she felt the warmness in her lower belly creeping back in again, her breaths quickening at seeing his own desire for her.

“Will you... take me now?” She asked, her voice trembling with both fear and desire. She wanted to have this with him, though she still feared the pain. She stood by what she had felt earlier though, if someone was going to do this with her, she wanted it to be no one else but him. She'd never until now desired to take a man this way either but now, she wanted, no, _needed_ , nothing more. 

“You're sure?” he let out in a shaky breath, teetering on the edge of control and she'd never seen him like this and it only served to excite her further. 

“Please” she gently begged. “I want to be yours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon, it is nearly finished!


	3. Chapter 3

“Please” she gently begged. “I want to be yours”

“Then I shall make you mine” he said before lowering himself down to kiss her lips once more and her hand left him, arms coming up to wrap around his back. “You are all I've _ever_ wanted, Sansa” he breathed against her lips before regretfully pulling himself away and leaning back on his heels again as his hands came to the laces of his breeches and he began pulling them free, the material loosening until it fell low around his hips and he was able to tug them down his legs, tossing them off to land somewhere behind them. 

Sansa's eyes widened in surprise as her gaze found what awaited her between his legs and slight panic inevitably followed. _How was it supposed to fit?!_ She had to wonder. _Were they all that big?_ She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly brought her worried gaze up to meet his eyes.

“Don't be frightened, sweetling” he told her in a hushed voice before running his hands down her slightly trembling legs on either side of him. 

Deciding she needed a distraction for a moment while she regathered her courage she brought herself up on her elbows and reached out to wrap a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down to her and capturing his mouth with hers. His kisses were soft and gentle again and she fell back against the pillows, him lowering himself down until he covered her with his body and she decided she like the feeling of him like this, his weight on top of her, his skin against hers as their legs brushed against each other. He still wore his shirt though and wanting to rid them of any barriers she brought her hands down to start to tug at the hem to bring it upwards when his hands suddenly came down to grip around her wrists, stilling her actions. 

“What is it?” she asked, eyes searching his but he looked away too quickly.

“Old battle wounds, my sweet” he confessed with a sigh. “Ugly things, you wouldn't want to see”

Sansa frowned. She didn't care that he had scars, didn't most men? It was considered a symbol of bravery, was it not? 

“But, it's a part of you... I want to have all of you. _Please_ ” she begged, and he finally brought his gaze back to hers, holding it for long moments before finally giving in with a small nod of his head and letting go of her wrists. 

She pulled the garment up and tugged it over his head before bringing her hand to rest on his chest. She couldn't see terribly well in the darkened room but she could just make out the off-coloured line almost right down his centre and her fingers trailed over the raised jagged edges of flesh all the way down almost to his waist where the line finally ended, just above his navel.

“What happened?” she whispered quietly, bringing her eyes up to his face where he flashed a quick but not quite genuine smile and shook his head gently. 

“A song for another day, sweetling” was all he told her and she frowned, but accepted it nonetheless. Perhaps he would tell her another day, for now she felt happy just to have him in her arms. 

He lowered his head to kiss her again, gently coaxing her mouth open to slide his tongue inside and caress it against hers and she decided she liked these kisses best. It was like a dance, he lead while she followed. He was soft, and warm, and safe. 

As their heated kiss continued Petyr brought his hand to trail down her side all the way to her hip, then dipping it in between them until he found her sex and began running his fingers along her opening, causing her to arch into him, her mouth faltering in the kiss and he pulled his mouth away from her slightly just as he pushed a finger inside of her. 

“Oh!” Sansa gasped in surprise. It didn't hurt, exactly, but she felt a discomfort as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. 

“OK?” he whispered against her lips and she nodded, not trusting her voice just yet. 

“Good. Good girl” he praised before pushing a second finger inside her and immediately covering her mouth with his, swallowing her whimpers of protest. 

“It will help, get you ready” he explained, pressing a quick kiss to her lips then moving his thumb to press over the small bundle of nerves that had sent her over the edge last time, he began rubbing over it in small circles and heard her suck in a breath before her breathing changed. “Gods Sansa,” he let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers as his fingers continued their slow thrusts. “Do you know how badly I want to bury my cock inside you?” he confessed and she loved how he desired her, it sent a heat through her body and she soon found herself feeling less discomfort from his fingers and began lifting her hips slightly to push into his hand. 

_This isn't so bad,_ she thought to herself. If she was being honest she thought it would hurt more. 

“You're so fucking wet for me Sansa” he praised, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “That's good. _Fuck._ So good” He reached for her hand, guiding it down to his throbbing member and wrapping her hand around him as a hiss escaped his lips. 

“Are you ready?” he whispered against her lips; his voice sounding desperate, lacking its usual composure and control. 

“Yes” she breathed, hips still arching slightly off the bed into his hand.

Guiding her hand wrapped around him he brought his cock to her entrance and slowly pulled his fingers out from her, his hand retreating away and Sansa groaned ever slightly at the loss of contact. He unwrapped her fingers from him and brought her hand up to his mouth where he placed a kiss to her knuckles before placing her hand down on the bed next to them. 

“Sansa” he whispered her name and her eyes locked on his just as he pushed himself inside her and she let out a guttural moan of pain, instantly feeling as if she'd been torn in half as tears immediately welled up in her eyes.

“Shhh, shhh, shhh, I know, sweetling” he tried to soothe her. He had stilled inside her, pushed about halfway in, the tears falling down her cheeks causing him to wonder if he should regret this decision. 

“It _hurts_ ” she cried out and Gods, she hated herself for it. She'd been so naive, thinking earlier that the worst of it was over and now here she was crying in front of the man she had more or less begged to take her. 

“Shhh” he tried again, kissing her gently before pushing slowly deeper inside her. “Only for a minute sweetling, then the pain will become less” he told her and she believed him, nodding her head for him to continue. He slowly pulled himself out before pushing back inside and Sansa's eyes closed tightly but she tried to focus instead on his gentle kisses he was peppering to her lips as he continued his slow deep thrusts inside her, hitting further and further with each push of his hips. 

He was right, she realized. The pain had lessened somewhat, as she no longer felt like she was going to scream out in agony, though there was no denying it still hurt. _A lot._ He was slow and gentle with her and she didn't want him to quit yet she couldn't stop the tears from stinging at her eyes and running down her cheeks. She wanted him to keep going, after all she'd made it this far and wanted to make sure she was broken in before... before... she didn't even want to think about it and instead placed both hands at the sides of Petyr's faced and kissed him hard on the mouth, causing a moan to escape him that she swallowed greedily. He brought his hand down between where their bodies joined then, his fingers playing with her swollen bud, alternating between rubbing small circles over it and pinching it between the pads of his fingers and her breath hitched, her focus drifting further away from the pain she was still feeling and allowing herself to get lost in the pleasure his hand gave her. His thrusts sped up slightly, as did the ministrations of his hand and Sansa continued teetering somewhere between the edges of both pleasure and pain, not sure what exactly her body wanted anymore. Petyr on the other hand began faltering, she noticed. His kisses frantic, less precise and the tempo of his thrusts no longer steadied as he continued to push in and out of her. He took both his mouth and hand away from her then and began breathing heavily through gritted teeth, his pace quickening as he bucked into her with wild abandon now until a strangled groan fell from his lips and a few quick thrusts later he collapsed onto her, his chest heaving with short breaths and heart hammering in his chest against her own as he lay spent on top of her. After a few moments Petyr slid himself out of her, leaving Sansa's eyes to widen as she let out a steadied breath.

“Are you OK?” she heard him murmer against her throat and she slowly nodded, though she wasn't really sure of the answer. She was still so sore, could feel herself throbbing, but it was nothing she couldn't manage, she figured.

“I think” she whispered, before sniffling back a tear that had fallen earlier. 

“I'm sorry I hurt you” Petyr told her sincerely, bringing his face back to look at hers and he frowned at her tear stained cheeks. 

“It's all right” she assured him, bringing both hands up to run through his hair. She loved how soft it felt against her fingers and gave him a small smile which he immediately returned. 

“Will it always hurt?” She asked suddenly curious and his smile grew a little wider but he shook his head.

“No, sweetling. The first couple times, yes, but before long it will start to feel good. _Very_ good, just as you've made me feel” he smirked at her then before raising himself up enough to plant a kiss on her forehead, holding his weight up on his forearms. 

“So, when I... if... Ramsay...” she struggled to say the words. “It will still hurt then”

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes before kissing her forehead once more. “Yes, I would assume so, I'm afraid. But not nearly as much, you needn't worry about feeling that again” he quickly assured her, referring to when he had first entered her. “The next time it will be a mere discomfort but that will fade quickly, you'll see” he explained and she was happy he was at least truthful with her, not simply telling her what he thinks she would want to hear.

“And will he know that I've... taken another?” she asked, feeling his lips smile against her forehead. 

“I wouldn't worry about that sweetling. Ramsay is a bastard boy who likely only beds whores who've all already been fucked six was from Sunday. He certainly wouldn't be used to a woman of your... calibre. Trust me, Sansa. One taste of your perfect, tight little cunt,” he paused to place a kiss to her lips and smiled against them, “and he'll be writing a damned song about it”.

“I still don't wish to marry him” Sansa sighed, running her fingers through the greying hairs at his temples. “I don't love him” she argued, knowing even in her own mind that that rarely made a difference when it came to marriage. Petyr only nodded before rolling off of her to her side, lying on his back and placing a hand underneath his head staring up at the ceiling.

“You may, some day” Petyr mentioned after a long moment with a shrug. She knew it wasn't totally unprecedented. Her mother had even confessed to her that she had not loved her father when they married, but did fall very much in love with time. 

“And if I did, love another...” Sansa began testing the waters, looking over to Petyr who wore his famous smirk.

“I'd be jealous” was all he rewarded her with in response and she sighed before turning on her side to face him better and she stroked a hand down the side of his face lightly. 

“Will you come back?” she questioned, snuggling herself into his side, into the warmth his body provided and he turned his head to face her better. He'd already told her he would but she couldn't help but feel things had changed now, maybe after he'd had her once he would be done with her, leave her to Ramsay and the Bolton's, never to be heard from again.

“It will take all of my strength to leave you after tonight” he confessed in a whisper, his breath warm against her face. “I will come back for you, Sansa” he promised her in a firm tone. “I can only hope that you will still have me” 

“I'm already yours” she replied without missing a beat and he responded with a firm kiss to her lips, leaving her breathless when he finally pulled away. 

“Sleep now, Sweetling” he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she nestled further into his side, the steady rise and fall of his chest lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

.........

Sansa awoke the next morning feeling expectantly sore in places she had never felt as such before. Stretching her arms out over her head she was quick to notice even though she had yet to open her eyes that the bedclothes beside her were cold to the touch and her eyes immediately opened as she looked to the empty bed beside her and sighed. He had left already, likely in the middle of the night and she felt the sudden strong urge to cry, drown in her own tears, but she swallowed hard instead and told herself she wouldn't, that all would be okay and he would return for her. He'd promised, after all. 

Sitting up slightly she looked over to her left and noticed something on the table next to her bed. Shifting up more to a seated position she brought her hand over to the table and let her index finger trace the edges of the small silver mockingbird pendant that was leaning against a cup. She smiled briefly, thankful to have this treasure, a keepsake to remember their night together, _not that she'd ever forget, _she quickly reminded herself. She opened up the drawer on the small table and placed the pendant inside, not wanting anyone else to see it or for her to lose it, and then picked up the cup that was also not on the table when she had went to sleep last night. Looking inside she could tell it was tea, and the feeling of the cup around her hands told her it was not warm and had been likely left sitting for several hours, giving her a slightly better time window as for when he would have left. Bringing the cup up under her nose she took in the scent; mint, honey, something bitter, and a few other scents she couldn't quite place but she quickly realized what it was.__

“Moon tea” she whispered aloud. She knew they both couldn't risk her being with his child, especially with her impending marriage to another. It was a thought that shouldn't even be fathomed and yet, she stared into the moon tea while her hands seemed unable to bring it to her lips. 

_Drink it,_ she told herself. 

With trembling hands she brought the cup to her lips, pausing before she would allow herself to take a sip, and let out a breath, closing her eyes to the world around her. 

“I am his”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and comments, it means a lot! I hope you enjoyed the story :) And, sorry for the little cliffy at the end... Did she drink the tea??? *hides behind a rock*


End file.
